


What a Village Stands For (or How Nature Shapes a Village)

by Reader93



Series: Naruto Collection [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comparisons to Nature, Iwa, Iwa Village, Kiri - Freeform, Kiri Village, Konoha - Freeform, Konoha Village, Kumo, Kumo Village, Mythology - Freeform, Nature, Shinobi, Shinobi Villages, Shinobi are demons given form, Suna Village, Uzu - Freeform, Uzu Village, Worldbuilding, myth-like references, nature vs nurture, or rather nature given form, suna, what makes them unique?, where did shinobi come from?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader93/pseuds/Reader93
Summary: Where did Shinobi come from? What makes them (or rather their Villages) unique? A sort of world building for each Village, the shinobi guarding it, and the civilians living there.Really, though, it's Nature vs Nurture. The Sage may have given out the secret to chakra; but it's the natural chakra that effects things long term.Can tie in with my other headcanon fics - It was originally going to be added into the Uchiha fic.





	1. Suna

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to add these chapters into the Uchiha Fic as a prologue to their [Uchiha] affect on Konoha's Clans (like a domino effect, each clan affects the others in a different way, etc). But then I realised that it was going to be too long, and could just be a side fic instead. 
> 
> Honestly this has been sitting around for quite a while now.
> 
> Each Village is going to have it's own chapter, and are uploaded in no particular order.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Suna General Shinobi :

 

Like a mirage in the desert, you're always going to wonder if their real or not ( _if they're there or not_ ) and it's likely to get you killed either way. They're _the_ endure-ers, their very _physiology_ enables them to survive in the extreme conditions they live in. And given enough time they'll kill you in understated ways _just_ like the desert - heat stroke, dehydration, poisons, mirages ( _genjutsu_ ) that make you question **everything** ; winds that first seem like a _relief_ from the relentless sun only to _slice you apart_ in a sand storm within seconds. They're patient, _incredibly_ efficient, and silent like the desert and its inhabitants.

 

( _They're_ _ambush shinobi, like scorpions, snakes, desert hawks, spiders, etc_ )

* * *

 

Suna Civilians :

 

They're as hardy as their shinobi counter parts, just in different ways. They are the **backbone** of their village and the shinobi _know it_. They are _creative_ , _efficient_ , and _practical_ \- nothing that _can't_ be reused, _isn't_. Everything is shifted through, like the winds shift the desert sand.

 

( _They're_ _scavengers, like all desert dwelling beings_ )

 

They are quiet and hardy people in front of foreigners, but their culture is sewn and woven into every _thread_ _and colour_ they wear and it **screams** their joy and _exuberance_ for life.


	2. Kiri

Kiri General Shinobi : 

 

There's a reason they were always know as the " _Bloody Mist_ " and it goes further back than the Yondaime Mizukage's insanity. They are the silent and deadly predators of the sea, they are what _reddens_ the _waters_ and _mists_ of their homeland. They've even evolved _warnings_ for those that care to look - their teeth are usually enough.

 

_ (but aren't all that are there to be found) _

 

Hunters of a calibre that few outside the Mist ever match ( _though some clans get close_ ). They're natural assassins that'll hit you and _hit_ you and _hit again_ before you know your dead (like sharks or even polar bears), your final moments are usually panic filled _mania_ \- and if you're _lucky_ you're blind to who (what's) killing you.  If you're _unlucky_ , they're like dolphins or orcas - they _play_ with their food, and you'll feel _every_ bite of their steel. 

The only non-shinobi they'll respect are Samurai - and only because the thrill of the hunt/chase is _nothing_ compared to finding an _equal_ with their favoured weapon - they'll have a far more respectable match with a learnt samurai... if they're feeling _charitable_.

 

_ (which is almost never, they’re too much like the cold blooded predators of the ocean, too focused on the hunt and blood) _

 

* * *

 

Kiri Civilians :

 

_Ruthlessness._  Even without the training of a warrior, their merchants' contracts are filled with waiting, baited traps prepared to snare the unwary - pull them into their depths ( _debts_ ) like the undertows and rips of _still water_. 

 

They grow up _with_ and _in_ the bloody world of the Mist, vicious as a barracuda. They take _pride_ in their steel work, their shinobi, and their _land_ ; they'd take up their _own_ weapons at a blink of an eye, should there be a need ( _there was, the Yondaime's insanity caused one_ ). But, more importantly, they know when to _bow_ their heads and _hide_ themselves ( _camouflage, like the cephalopods, sea dragons, seahorses, stingrays, and angler fish_ ), so they may survive another day. 

 

( _That's what they are, in the end, Survivors_ ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I know I should be working on "An Unlikely Friendship" but I have a writers block. Whatever I write for it is jumpy and unconnected and pain no good.
> 
> So I'll post this instead!!


	3. Iwa

Iwa General Shinobi:

A different kind of desert (semi-arid savannahs) bordered by mountainous rock formations, more fertile by far. But its nature is given by how sturdy and strong it is. And like the land, its shinobi are sturdy and strong. Steadfast, sure, and all the more dangerous for it. An Iwa shinobi keeps moving forward, one foot in front of the other, with a stable conviction borne from learning the earth they walk on from birth. They know pitfalls, avalanches, mudslides, sinkholes, quicksand, cave-ins, crevices, canyons, cliffs, plateaus, caves, tunnels,  and more: they know Guerrilla Warfare. Every moment you step, shuffle, or even toe the ground they know. It's what makes them so dangerous - everything needs the earth to walk on, and they’ll  _ know  _ where you tread.

 

(They’re like honey badgers, prideful, vicious, territorial, and always willing to bite off more than they can chew. After all - they can back it up.)

* * *

 

Iwa Civilians:

They’re a hardy people. Their lands aren’t as fertile as Fire or even River, but they make do. They’re an unassuming sort, rough and a little harsh like their landscape. But they love their land with all the fierceness of a wild mother goose, and will never really leave it. They are an enduring people, and their songs of history have endured the times with them.  _ They endured the introduction of chakra, they endured the rise of the shinobi, they endured the clan wars, they endured the village wars, and they’ll still be there to endure the fall of the shinobi system - however far or distant that may be.  _

 

(They may be the goose to the bears and badgers of shinobi, and often treated like it too, but they’re content to wait. They know their own strengths - however lesser in the face of chakra - and even bears fall one day. They’ll still be there that day, too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm truly satisfied with this chapter. But here you go.
> 
> I've always felt that the civilian people of earth were a little resentful. Of shinobi, the wars they start and bring, the way they're (I believe, in Iwa at least) treated as second-class citizens. They live a harsh life made harsher by the hard shinobi their lands beget, but they know their worth and they'll never forget it.
> 
> I mean, it's not that their shinobi specifically set out to treat them that way, it's just that the way Naruto verse is set up, I believe that the Daimyo at least is greedy, harsh and a little cruel (see wars) - focused on personal achievements and success, but also condemning of those that are above average and a little stifling, especially in fields that may overlap - so in turn for a shinobi to survive (a Kage to survive politics) in Iwa, they take on a similar mindset. Which comes down to treating those who don't gain power (political, monetary, chakra, etc) as, well, "not good enough". And treating them as though it's "up to the individuals to better themselves, and they don't, so why should I help them?". 
> 
> It's a pretty individualistic mindset and opposite to Konoha's (because no matter the conflicts between Kumo and Konoha - or the others and Konoha - it's Iwa that's set up as the main opposition). And they are opposite in most ways, which includes how their shinobi operate between each other, the Daimyo, and the civilians of Iwa; and it makes them a sort of isolationist country, the way they promote "careful individualism" and it can (and does) cause a lot of dissatisfaction.
> 
> I'm not sure if I've gotten my thoughts across on this properly or not, honestly, it's just a bunch of impressions and feelings that haven't collated into an actual coherent form, but that's my reasoning. (I may have projected a little? I think?) 
> 
> But there is this:
> 
> One of Deidara's biggest complaints about Iwa is that they made it difficult for him to be better, to better his skills, to move from average to above average, becoming the best he could be. I partially think it's because their leaders feel threatened by another's personal success, especially if they show some skill that may help them take their seats of power from them...

**Author's Note:**

> These are all generalisations - the 'regular' folk. There are, of course, exceptions to the norm.
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> (Also, reading over most of the older work - I realised that I have some grammar issues. I was using "their" instead of "they're". I've fixed it where I've found it, but let me know if I've missed anything!!)


End file.
